Harry Potter and the Half Blood Vampire
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: who says that Twilight fans can't like Harry Potter? What happens when Renesmee starts to crave Malfoy's blood, or when Hermione starts to get suspicious of Ness and Jake... and the subject she teaches. Prev. Known as "Renesmee ...meet Harry Potter" R
1. The New Girl

**AN: Who says that Twilight fans can't like Harry Potter? Who says Harry Potter fans can't like Twilight?**

**I always thought about what Renesmee would say if she ever met Harry. This is what I had. I may not continue but if I get some encouragement then maybe. Enjoy!**

"She's here!" Fred said running toward Hogwarts' gate. Harry and Ron gave him a confused expression.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "What's he talking about?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The new girl." She said. "She's here for the rest of the school year. She's from Forks, Washington or something like that."

"But what's with all the fuss?" Harry asked. "I mean, she's only here for a few months!"

"Rumor has it that she's the prettiest thing on the planet. People want to see for themselves." Hermione sounded more annoyed then excited.

_Jealous_. Harry thought.

The doors finally opened, in came Dumbledore. All the guy's faces fell.

"As some of you may know," he started. "Ms. Cullen is a new student here. Her parent's requested, she's here to learn _and_ teach. Since professor Lupin is no longer teaching here at Hogwarts, Ms. Cullen is here as a replacement."

"It's _Renesmee, _sir." Said a voice. A bronze haired girl with chocolate brown eyes put her hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Of course." He said as he stepped aside as a suggestion to "take the floor". She smiled, Navel fainted.

"Ah man, she's hotter than I thought." Draco Malfoy whispered to his friends. They all nodded in agreement, then he hit one of them in the head, he gave out a quiet "ow".

"Bloody hell Harry! Look at her." Ron whispered. All Harry could do was nod, Hermione started to leave the room rolling her eyes.

"um… hi everyone." She said, a little shyly. "um… yes, I'm teaching and learning. I teach about the knowledge of werewolves and vampires. If you need anything, I'm in the Gryffindor house."

"Thank you, Renesmee." Dumbledore said. She nodded and stepped back. "Ms. Granger!" Hermione had her hand on the door when she heard Dumbledore call her. She rolled her eyes, but put on a fake smile and turned to him.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked in a sweet voice, trying to cover her annoyance.

"Will you take Ms. Cullen to her dorm, please." Hermione wasn't pleased with his request.

"I'll take her!" Malfoy shouted before she could answer, or even protest. Everyone groaned.

"That's very kind of you Mr. Malfoy but it seems that you're on _Slytheran_. Not to mention" he paused and started to chuckle. "You're a guy." Everyone laughed a little. Malfoy groaned.

"Will do professor." Hermione said. Everyone cleared a path for her, guys giving glares that she just ignored. When she finally met up with her face to face, she put a real smile. She noticed that Renesmee was about an inch taller than her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." she said simply.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen." She held out her hand, Hermione just stared at it. She then dramatically turned and once again, everyone made the pathway toward the stair case. When they left, and the door closed. Everyone just stood there, staring at it.

"Get to your houses, its bedtime everyone!" Professor McGonagall. Everyone suddenly started rushing.

"Aw man! Harry, a teacher _and_ a student?" Ron said.

"Yeah." Harry said he suddenly bumped into Malfoy.

"Great having another girl on your team Potter?" he said.

"Malfoy, I certainly want _nothing_ to do with Renesmee." He really didn't. If it meant having to put up with Malfoy, especially. He wasn't convinced though.

"Listen. If you or your red haired friend ever go near her, I'll personally—" Dumbledore came in and interrupted his threat.

"I'll personally will have you both in detention." Malfoy glared at him and then headed toward his house. Ron and Harry did the same.

Renesmee started unpacking. Hermione was reading her potions book for an upcoming test, but she could help but notice.

"No books?" she asked. Renesmee jumped to see that she was finally talking to her, and that her nose was out of the book.

"Um… no. I've um…had experience. All my knowledge is here." He tapped her head and continued to unpack.

"So, you've _seen_ a vampire?" Hermione asked in disbelief. She laughed.

"_Seen_ one? I _live_ with them Hermione!" She took out a picture of her family. She pointed at them one by one and said their names.

"That's my…step-father, Carlisle and step mother Esme. Then my step brothers and sisters: Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and…" she paused before continuing. "Edward and Bella." Hermione didn't seem to notice her pausing. She was staring at the picture. They were all… beautiful. The thing was, they all had golden eyes… not chocolate brown like Renesmee's. She first took the consideration of her saying "step" but… they _all_ had golden eyes… except her.

"So… are _you_ a—" Renesmee ignored the question to come, took the picture and posted it upon a shelf. Hermione then saw another picture, of someone with dark russet skin, and black shaggy hair. His eyes weren't golden or chocolate brown. He looked about the same age as Renesmee… but he was extremely tall, even leaning against a white house.

"Who's _he_?" she asked, taking the picture in her hands. Renesmee paused before answering.

"That's just Jacob." She said as she took it back and put it beside her bed. Hermione shrugged and left the room. Renesmee stared at the picture; she didn't notice that Hermione came back. When she did, she quickly pushed the picture face down.

"Sorry." She said. Renesmee blushed. Hermione understood by the way she looked at Jacob's picture.

"I was wondering…" Hermione decided to change her question. "Can I… borrow some toothpaste? I'm all out." Renesmee was unsure but she got out her toiletry bag, which she didn't unpack yet, and then gave it to her.

"Thanks." She said. "Good night."

When Hermione left, Renesmee closed the door and changed into her pajamas. She didn't have a wand, since she was not learning magic. Or an owl. She was only there to teach, and learn potions and history. All the boring stuff. She couldn't even communicate with her parents in anyway… or Jacob. And here she was with a bunch of wizards, none of her kind. No one she can talk to, Hermione didn't seem to be very welcoming. Everyone else just wanted to know her because she was… pretty. All didn't know that she was taken. That her looks were wasted, because she had… Jacob: her imprint. She could have 3 eyes and he would still love her.

She sighed and stared at the picture… but then put it under her bed. She would not lose focus of her task because of the one she loved, a distraction. No, she would not fail Edward again. Not after what she has been through before she came.

She cried herself to sleep on her first night at Hogwarts.


	2. Her First Day

**An: sorry it took so long! BAD case of writers block. I wanna thank Athena Of The Greeks** **for curing it! Also, my story "Twilight's Sun" was nominated to be in an awards contest!! If u wanna vote for me, look at my home page and vote from August 6 to August 15! ENJOY!! **

Renesmee wasn't wearing anything special; Just the same as everyone else, the school uniform. But still, guys were whistling where ever she went, she thought she even saw afew teachers winking at her! Everyone cleared the way for her and she headed toward her class room. She passed by Hermione who was rolling her eyes.

"She thinks she's SO… so…" Hermione for once couldn't find the right word.

"Perfect?" Ron said dreamily. Hermione slapped him and he flinched.

"Ow! That hurt!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Go easy on her Hermione." Harry said. "She looks rather… lonely to me."

"Harry, you're not helping!!" She grabbed out a book and started flipping through pages. "I'm going to find out who she is. Or what she's up to. And… that boy on her shelf…" she was a little suspicious about "Jacob". She could tell he wasn't like any boy she's seen. He was HUGE!!!! Certainly not normal for a …what, 16 year old? And Renesmee's relationship to him must have something to do with whatever she was up to.

"I'll see you later guys." She said as she headed to her next class.

As soon as the three of them all left, Malfoy fixed his hair and started walking into potions class.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're late…again." Snape said, not surprised.

"I'm very sorry Professor." He said smiling.

"I assume you have a very good excuse for missing 5 minutes of my class?"

"Well sir, I was doing some extra studying for the next test." He lied.

"how indeed." He said. "Take a seat!" Malfoy rushed to his seat and surprisingly guess who was sitting next to him… Renesmee.

He smiled at her; she covered her nose and stopped breathing. He smiled wider thinking she was surprised about how "beautiful" he was. But she had something else in mind.

_His blood…_ she thought._ His blood is so… mouth watering… I can't! RENESMEE! You're here to learn and to teach, NOT to drink blood. It smells so…_

She barely paid attention to what professor Snape was teaching. She even started to forget her own name. She started thinking about what Malfoy's blood would taste like. She sighed, bit her lip and started even licking her lips from the thought. Malfoy thought it was a sign that she wanted to make out! Even if she was breathing unevenly. He never thought about why. It was always all about him. And he was right… a little.

Before Snape dismissed the class, she was already running out of the room before anyone else. Malfoy was the next to follow.

Renesmee's curly hair was bouncing as she walked swiftly out of the room. Naval even got a whiff of her hair and once again fainted. She didn't notice, all she wanted was to get out of Malfoy's reach. She didn't even know him… or his name, but whoever he was, she had to avoid!

She ran to Professor McGonagall's office. She was reading a book and her little quill was writing away on a note pad.

"um… excuse me ma'am." She said quietly, trying not to disturb the busy looking woman. She just smiled.

"Why, hello Miss. Cullen." She said. Renesmee didn't bother correcting her. "How are your classes so far?"

"Fine." Was all she could say. McGonagall looked concerned but ignored her tone.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"um… I was wondering if I could change my potions class to another time." She heard the door open, she didn't even bother to look at who it was.

"I'll have a look for you dear." She said. Then she waved her wand and a big book opened. She studied the book for a few seconds then shook her head. "I'm sorry dear. I'm afraid you have to stay in with Professor Snape. All the classes are full."

Renesmee sighed in frustration, then finally turned to see who was behind her. It was Hermione.

"Never mind then, I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." With that she left swiftly out the door.

At dinner, Renesmee ate slowly. She liked eggs, scrambled usually since Bella ate some when she was pregnant with her. She wasn't really a fan of human food. Blood is the best food. But she promised Edward and Carlisle that she wouldn't have any blood until she was back home. But, after having the need for Malfoy's blood, she knew nothing— even eggs— could take on her craving.

No one seemed to notice… except Hermione from across the table.

"Look, she didn't even _touch _her food!!" she said.

"So?" Ron said stuffing mash potato into his mouth.

"Hermione, you don't have to be so observant." Harry pointed out. "Something tells me that you're jealous."

"What?! I'm not—" Harry and Ron stared at her. "Okay, maybe a little but I'm serious… she's up to something. I'm taking her class to see if I could find something."

Mean while Malfoy stared at Renesmee.

"Look at her." He said to his friends. "From the way she was looking at me, I _know_ she wants me" his friends rolled his eyes. When he saw them, he hit one of them in the arm.

"I was thinking of using a love potion but it looks like it seems to be working on it's own." His friends gawked at her again, and he hit another one of his friends.

"well, should I?" His friends nodded maniacally, they got up and started walking toward her.

Renesmee was about to get up for her next class when she saw Malfoy coming.

"Hello Renesmee." He said smiling. Renesmee stopped breathing again. Malfoy laughed under his breath. Renesmee started to leave again but he held her wrist. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Pleasure." She just said. She got out of his grip, and he followed.

"Do you need help finding—" he started. She stopped and turned to him.

"No! I'm on my way to my class room for teaching." She turned and started walking off. He still followed. "If you are smart 'Draco' you'd stay away from me." He started laughing.

"Is my warning somehow _funny_ to you?" she asked. Her hands were in fists now, Malfoy didn't notice.

"It's just—" Renesmee's cell phone started ringing in her back pack. She checked the caller ID and smiled. Then, she turned to Malfoy, grimacing.

"Can you _please_ go to your next class? Catch up to your friends? Just… LEAVE ME ALONE!" she stomped into the class room, when she was sure she wasn't being heard, she answered the phone.

"Hey Alice." She said into the phone. "Yes, I'm safe… are you sure that this place is safe?... Yes, I miss you too Alice."

**LATER**

"According to mythology or what you may've heard, vampires really aren't all evil. Some can be vegetarians." Renesmee was interrupted by Ron's hand.

"Vegetarians? Don't they… drink bl—bl—blood? Not… vegetables?" Renesmee laughed.

"Yes Ron, that's true. It's a private joke actually." Ron and everyone else was still confused. "You see, it means that they live on the blood of animals. Human blood is still tempting, and it makes them stronger, but it never really fully satisfies." Hermione was taking note of all this.

"Then, why not human blood?" Malfoy asked.

"_Some_ vampires prefer this because of their image. You see, they may not…"

Renesmee continued her little teaching mean while, Malfoy chatted with his friends.

"… and then she told me to stay away from her and then I said 'some girls can't stand to be away from me, and sometimes I can't stay away from them… at the rarest of times'." He and his friends laughed. Renesmee glared at him but he didn't see it.

"For example." She said. "Draco!" he turned to face her.

"My name sounds so nice when you say it… even when you yell at me." Harry and Ron stared laughing loudly. Renesmee kept a straight face and rolled her eyes.

"Do you eat tofu?" she asked.

"I dunno, do you?"

"No, how about now?"

"If you don't, why would i?" everyone cracked up.

"Okay…" she said. "I guess that's it for tonight. I want you all to look for some kind of mythical stories that I can teach about. Any questions about were wolves or vampires you may ask." Everyone left their seats and headed toward their houses. Renesmee was the last to leave.

"Why is this so hard?" She screamed, but no one heard. It was so much to bear. The gazes, the fainting the… blood.

"Why didn't I just stay in Forks…"

**AN: sorry if it's a little short and If I made Malfoy a little unrealistic for you guys. Any other ideas? Tell me, I have afew but I may need a little more help!**


	3. The Truth

**AN: sorry i didn't update this for a while. i've been working on A NEW DAWN (and i was kinda bumbed out i didn't win the awards i entered... :( any way, i wanted to make it up to you by writing this LONG chapter but i need more ideas, i'm all out!! REVIEW REVIEW **

"…there's only one Alpha in a pack of werewolves. No, shape shifter is more of a productive word for them." Renesmee reviewed. "Okay, I think we're out of time today. We're having a study secession tomorrow after quilitch at 5. Any questions will be answered in that time."

Everyone started toward their rooms to get their homework done. Malfoy stood by Renesmee's desk. It's been 2 weeks since they met; she was now able to control herself around him and began to breathe more often. Unfortunately, Malfoy still didn't seem to be able to control _himself_. His wanting just got stronger.

"Hey, I was wondering—,"Malfoy started.

"No. I'm not going out with you." She said, and started out the door.

"I was going to ask if you could help me with the test coming up." He tried to sound casual and cool, but his favor actually sounded more like he was pleading.

Renesmee stopped walking from his request, and then rolled her eyes.

"I should've known since you pay absolutely no attention to my class. All you do is gawk and when I ask a question, you take it as a joke." She said. "But as I said, study secession tomorrow at 5." She turned again walking.

"Listen…" he said getting in her path so she wouldn't escape. "People don't know this…" he whispered. "If I don't get an A on this test, my father will take me out of school and somehow take away my magic."

Renesmee was surprised at first; she wanted to help the poor guy, even if he did try to humiliate her and still try to make her like him. He was so full of himself, but Carlisle and Esme always taught her to forgive someone. No matter how rotten they are, you have to help them. Renesmee always found that a stupid rule but, she decided to consider it. Besides, she didn't want Malfoy to tell his father that it was _her _fault he didn't pass.

"I just need a _private _study secession. It's… for my image, you know?" she pursed her lips for a second, to think.

"Okay, fine." She said. Malfoy smiled in victory. "Where and when?" she asked.

"Hmm…" he said. "How about in the forbidden forest? We could study there. How about during quilich?"

"Um… I promised someone I'd go." Really, she was hoping to go. She's heard about the sport number of times, especially from Hermione and her friends: Harry and Ron.

Hermione and Renesmee just still couldn't get along for some reason. Renesmee knew a good friend when she saw one, and Hermione would be someone who would understand; she wanted to tell one person her secret, her reason for being there. She wanted it to be the right person. And Hermione seemed trustworthy enough. Maybe it was best she didn't _tell _anyone, they'd have to figure it out themselves.

"Just ditch. It's not that exciting to watch." He said. "It's just like foot ball except with brooms." Then his face lit up with an idea. "Hey! Let's go together!"

"No thanks!" she said quickly. "I said I'd go with my friend! But, how about before it starts?!" Before Malfoy could ask who the friend was or to say he was busy, she was down the hall. But he smiled.

_It's going to work much more smoothly._ He thought. _I'm glad lying is a natural thing for me. I'll have her lips locked to mine before the game even starts._

**THE NEXT DAY**

For some reason, Renesmee was nervous about the study secession with Malfoy. She didn't know why. It was just studying after all. It wasn't a date. What if she loses control of her thirst? What if he found out who she was… well, that wouldn't be possible, he was too dumb.

"Renesmee," Malfoy said at breakfast. She looked up from her scrambled omelet and put on a smile.

"Hey Draco." She said.

"You ready for our studying yet?" he had a sly smile on his face that he tried to cover, which he had little success doing.

"Yes." She said putting the rest of her food aside and getting her notes and bags. Malfoy held out a cup of water for her.

"Need a drink before we get going?" he asked in a rush.

"No thanks." She said. "Let's go." She started walking away toward the door. Malfoy huffed and put the drink into a container and then followed her out.

"Renesmee seems to pay more attention to potions class then I thought." Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"It means that Malfoy finally sees that he can't make her love him without a potion. THAT was obviously a potion. 100%, the strongest one I've ever seen." Harry said.

"But… I haven't seen her drink _anything_ lately. Or eat." Hermione said in thought.

"Yeah…"Ron said. "And since when does Malfoy ask a teacher for 'a private' study secession?" The three looked at each other with questioning looks. Suddenly, professor Snape tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Hello mister Potter." He said. "I would like to wish you luck against Raven Claw in the match today. I assume it'll be no problem for you." Then he walked away before Harry could politely thank Snape.

"I'll go see what Malfoy is up to." Hermione said gathering her books and walking out the same door as the two.

"Okay, next question: when do shape shifters phase?" Renesmee was quizzing Malfoy to see what they had to study.

"Um… well, not a full moon… um, when they cry?" Malfoy asked. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"No, when they're angry."

"Got it." He said. "Tell me again and it'll stick in there."

"Draco! You have to take this _seriously!_ You do want to pass, right?" He rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure." He said. Renesmee went in shock.

"What… what… what did you… say?" she asked. Her heart started beating from the sound of the words Malfoy said… they reminded her of her Jacob… at home… in Forks.

"I said—," Renesmee put up her hand before he could say it again.

"Never mind… next question—," Draco pulled out the container he had full of the potion he offered her.

"Do you want some? You must be thirsty." He offered her again. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." Really, she wasn't. She hasn't had any blood for 2 weeks, going on 3. Her throat burned now, especially with Draco standing right there in front of her.

"I _insist_." He said. He pretended to drink a little. "Mm. That sure gets rid of my thirst." She laughed from his teasing. She didn't know it was a potion, really.

"I insist… no thank you." She said. "Okay, what happens when a vegetarian vampire drinks blood for almost a year?"

"Their eyes turn… golden brown when they're thirsty and black when… hungry?"

"Golden when full and black when thirsty/hungry." She corrected him.

"Right."

Hermione was behind a tree, listening. She was beginning to think that this sneaking was all for nothing. She had to hold in laughter sometimes when Malfoy got a question wrong.

"You know…" Malfoy said when he started studying his answers for the questions she gave him. "I'm not getting my powers taken away even if I fail this test."

Renesmee clapped. "Good." She said. "Standing up to your father's a challenge. But you still have to get your grades up Draco."

"No, I lied." He said.

"What?"

"I lied." He repeated. "I want you to drink this… last chance Renesmee."

She shook her head. "Or else?" she asked. He laughed and Malfoy's friends came barging in from the trees and bushes and held Renesmee's arms.

She didn't think about it before she punched all his friends. They all ran off crying, and then she turned to Malfoy. She growled, which actually made Malfoy… scared. He was about to run with his friends but then she held his neck and pushed him against a tree. He thought it was good, a physical attack. Body to body.

He smiled and put his arms around her, her growl grew deeper, but he thought she was now purring. Then he held her hair and kissed her.

His blood was as tempting as ever! It was SO WRONG! SHE HAD JACOB! But… at the same time, she liked it. She started kissing him back, but she wanted his blood… so much… right… now! She started kissing down his jaw to his neck. Malfoy shivered with delight. He started feeling her up and she quickened the pace of her lips. As she was about to sink in her teeth into his flesh, Hermione came in. She didn't see much, she was too scared to see what was happening. When she finaly gathered her courage, all she saw was Renesmee leaning in to bite him. She knew what this meant.

"What the hell is going on?!" she asked to get their attention.

Renesmee saw her and flashed back into reality. She leaned away from Malfoy and ran deeper into the forest… at vampire speed. Hermione put all the pieces together. They fit.

Pale skin…

Cold…

Beauty…

Speed…

Beauty…

Strength…

Eyes… that didn't fit. Neither did sparkling in sun light. Her eating… what was with it? She ignored the day dreaming Malfoy and ran off to see where Renesmee went.

"Renesmee! Renesmee!" she called. She then saw her, was drinking the blood of a deer. Renesmee knew that human food would do no good. Not anymore.

She looked at Hermione, she wiped blood away from her lips. They stared.

"You're a… vampire?" It wasn't much of a question. She knew the answer… half way. Renesmee bit her lip, not wanting to answer. Could she trust Hermione? With her secret? She already figured it out. Great.

Hermione was about to leave, but then heard her speak.

"Half." She said. Hermione was shocked; she turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I'm half." She said. "Half vampire. Half human." Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

"How is it… possib…le…" she could barely speak. Renesmee stood up.

"My parents are Bella and Edward Cullen." She started. "They were married when Bella was still a human. On their honey moon, Bella got pregnant with me. She would've died if it wasn't for Edward… and Jacob."

Everything fit now! Perfectly.

"I age… faster than anyone. Or even possible." Hermione could barely breathe. She couldn't believe what she was being told, but it was true.

Renesmee told Hermione all about her history and about her kind.

"Why are you here then?" Hermione asked. She was beginning to get more comfortable asking questions. They were slowly becoming… friends.

"Alice had a vision and told me it was no longer safe in Forks." She explained. "We heard that Professor Lupin's job had to be taken and so before I knew it, I was on the train. I BEGGED Jacob to come with me." She started crying from the thought of Jacob. "He told me that I was all that mattered. I haven't heard from Alice, so I don't even know if it's safe to go back to Forks."

They suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pulling out her wand.

"Wait here…" Renesmee said. She slowly walked up to the bush and took a deep breath. "SETH!!" she said. A sandy colored wolf jumped out and licked her face in greeting. Renesmee laughed in delight. Then she hugged him around the neck. Hermione just stared, Renesmee then noticed she needed a proper introduction.

"Um, Hermione, this is Seth and Seth, Hermione." Seth bowed his head, Hermione laughed and petted him. "Seth is a werewolf from Forks. A great friend of the family. And Jacob." Seth barked in agreement and waged his tail. "Seth, what are you doing here?" Seth whimpered.

"Oh no." she said. "It's Jacob, isn't it? And my family!" Seth sadly nodded. Then Renesmee fell to her knees and began to cry again. Seth patted her with his paw.

"What's so important about 'Jacob'?" Hermione asked kneeling beside her.

"Jacob… imprint… me…" was all Renesmee could say. Hermione took a minute to remember what it meant. Then she gasped.

"Do you mean…" she started. Renesmee nodded.

"We're technically engaged… I don't know what I'd do without Jacob."

"You'd be with me! That's what!" The three turned and saw Malfoy, wand in hand pointing at Seth. He wasn't really there for that long. Just when she heard her family was in trouble. He assumed that Seth was a threat to Renesmee and thought that if he turned him into something less threatening, she'd thank him and perhaps kiss him again. He wondered why she didn't run into his arms or cry for help crying out his name. "Draco… help us!" he thought she'd say.

"NO!" Hermione grabbed out her wand and said a spell that took the wand out of Malfoy's hands landing on the ground. Seth barred his teeth and growled. Then scratched Malfoy's face that sent him onto the ground. Renesmee gasped when she saw the blood on Malfoy's cheek. She held her breath and ran to Seth.

"SETH! Why did you—," Malfoy had his wand in his left hand.

"You. Will. PAY FOR THAT YOU MUTT!" Renesmee flinched from the word.

"You MONSTER!" she started breathing again and lunged to drink his blood. She was ready, but Hermione pulled her back, along with Seth.

"Hey hey hey! Don't stop her from coming to me!" he said smiling. He then stood up and put a spell on Seth. He whimpered and then began to shrink.

"SETH!" Renesmee said, but it was too late. Seth was the size of a medium sized puppy. Seth whimpered again and made a sound that sounded like a groan. They then heard someone coming.

"What are you doing here? Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Ms… Cullen is it?" Snape came into the forest with a lantern. Renesmee nodded.

"I thought you three would be at the quilitch game today." Malfoy and Hermione nodded in agree meant, unlike everyone else, Renesmee wasn't one bit scared of professor Snape. Renesmee held onto Seth and whispered "follow my lead." Into his ear.

"Mr Malfoy, I believe you need to make a trip to the hospital. I'll take you there."

"I believe I can take myself." He pointed at Seth. "THAT THING TRIED TO KILL ME! HE SCRATCHED MY FACE!"

Renesmee and Hermione laughed. Seth barked.

"Really? A little thing like that would make a gigantic mark on your right cheek?" Snape had sarcasm in his voice.

"Tell that to the nurse when you get there." Malfoy pouted and stormed off.

"Ms Granger, Mr. Potter would surely appreciate your support at the game."

"I'm sure he would professor Snape." She said.

"get to it." She nodded and walked off, which left Renesmee alone with Seth. Snape turned to her.

"You may not know this Ms. Cullen but this forest is called 'forbidden' for a reason."

"I understand that but my dog here, _Seth_ ran here. I had no choice but to follow him. You know Hagrid is never home during the games." She would've liked to tell Snape the whole story, but then he'd get in trouble. He'd just lie about it anyway. He'd have to thank her later, if he even knew how.

"I don't remember you ever mentioning a dog." He said in suspicion.

"Well, wizards have cats… or rats." She added remembering Ron's old rat. "well, us people in Forks prefer dogs." She smiled innocently.

"I've never heard any barking in your room." He said.

"And what would a man like you be _doing_ in my room professor Snape." He was astonished by her words. Or rather, he gave up.

"Very well then Renesmee." He said. "Carry on. But once again, _off limits!_"

"Yes sir." She said. Then she picked Seth up along with her bags and started leaving.

"They _what?!_" Renesmee asked. Seth phased back later on that night.

"They captured Jacob Nessie!" he said panicked. "And your family too!" Seth was quite small. He was about the size of your thumb. (I bet you're looking at it right now… and have wide eyes or laughing a little… or smiling.)

"Well that's just great! What do they want anyway?!"

"They want your power! They think that with you on their side they would be unstoppable! They say, join them or Jacob and your family will die. I was sent here to protect you and take you away from here. Thankfully, I was nothing but a bystander when it happened and they don't even know I was listening. Except Edward. But once Aro touches the hand of anyone in your family he will know where you are."

"Well bloody hell." Ron said.

At first, Renesmee almost fainted. But, Hermione was also there along with Harry and Ron. Renesmee didn't mind her telling them. She eventually became friends with them too. They caught her when she almost fell over. She mumbled thanks and was back on her feet. Ron held onto her and Hermione slapped his hand away.

"Nessie, you have to get away from here!" Seth continued.

"'Nessie'?" They all asked. Renesmee shrugged.

"Jacob gave me the nick name when I was little. It sticks." She explained.

"Aro will know where you are. It's only a matter of time!" Renesmee then had a thought. Bravery then started to creep up on her.

"No Seth, I'm not running." She sat in a chair and crossed her legs dramatically proving her point. "I'm going to fight. I'm going to take down the Volturi."

"What?!" They all said.

"Renesmee," Hermione said. "even if you were a full vampire, you would never be strong enough to take them down. Not by yourself."

"I know that."

"Nessie! Jacob and Edward would kill me if anything happened to you. We're _running_!!"

"No." she said simply. Seth started to shake in anger, Renesmee waited for him to compose himself. When he did, he spoke.

"What's your plan? Stay and get killed, or go home and get killed. Those are your only options left." Usually Seth liked to stick to the light side, but he was to angry—and confused—to know what she was talking about.

"Maybe not." She said slowly, then she looked at the three wizards.

"Why is it I don't want to look into those eyes after all?" Ron asked. "I don't think I'd like her plan…"

"Seth, you know how much magic this school holds?" Renesmee asked. "maybe some wizards might be able to help us! To fight, for what's right!"

"But, that would mean exposing of what you are." Harry said.

"I know, but what other option do we have? Besides, we could be doing some vampires an actual favor!"

"Nessie! RUN WITH ME!" Seth repeated.

"What about Jacob? What about my family?!"

"Their only concern is _you_ Nessie. _You're_ all that matters to them. C'mon Ness!"

"If I do that, it'll be only a matter of time before they find me. Demitri could smell me from Jacob, then he'd follow us. It won't work if we run. I can't stand to lose Jacob, or my family. No matter of what they want." Seth thought it over and sighed in defeat.

"I know you're right, but I just don't like it." He said.

"I know, but I need you to trust me. This will work! As long as we have everyone by our sides—,"

"WOAH!" Ron said. "'We'? Renesmee, you still need permission from the head master. And no way am I fighting against vampires!" Ron shivered from the thought.

"Well, I'm with you!" Hermione said.

"Me too." Harry said.

"What?! Hermione! Harry! Are you out of your bloody minds?! They could kill you!"

"I know, but Renesmee needs us." Harry smiled and turned to Renesmee. "if Dumbledore doesn't allow it, I'm going anyway."

"Me too." Hermione said. "Ron?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I'll think about it." He said. Seth shrugged.

"We have less than a week to get to Forks." He said.

"Don't worry Seth! Renesmee and I are on it! We'll take care of Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Excellent!" Renesmee then yawned. "We'll get started tomorrow. G'night." Hermione and her friends then left the room. Excitement building inside of them.

**AN: THAT was the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm kinda running out of ideas. I'm all out of what to happen next. REVIEW AND TELL ME! (sorry if u don't like it, don't tell me okay? I don't want these things to tear me down)**

**Once again, thanks ****Athena Of The Greeks for the ideas!! I need more though!**


	4. The Deal

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME! Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! I could use a lot more from everyone though!! ENJOY!**

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said opening the door to his study with Renesmee close behind her.

"Why hello Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" the head master asked. "And hello again Ms. Cullen." Renesmee just nodded in a polite manner.

"Professor Dumbledore! We need your help! Hogwarts is in trouble!" Hermione said. Dumbledore's face went serious and stopped smiling.

"And what from?" Hermione couldn't keep calm. Renesmee stepped forward.

"From the strongest coven of Vampires." Renesmee said. Dumbledore went wide eyed in disbelief.

"I'll show you, may I?" Renesmee didn't wait for him to answer and touched his face showing everything he needed to know about the Volturi and what was happening. Why she was there and what she was for last. When she thought he had enough, she took her hand back.

"_Half_ you say?" he said after a minute of silence trying to process what he's just been told.

"yes sir. We need all the help we can get! I can get a private Jet to Forks as early as tomorrow at noon."

"Your family. You're fiancé is in trouble?"

"Technically speaking, yes."

"Why not join their coven? They sound like a nice coven to join especially with a power like yours."

"Professor Dumbledore, will you help us?" she asked again ignoring the question he answered.

"Well, my main concern is the safety of the students. If they wish to join you on your quest then I will not stop them."

"So, you will help us?" Hermione asked.

"Me? Well, I don't see what I can do to help. Go on and ask around. Do you have any volunteers at the moment besides Ms. Granger?"

"Yes. Harry and Ron already agreed to come." Ron decided he_ would go_, but only to be back up. Dumbledore looked at Renesmee and Hermione with concerned eyes.

"_Mr. Potter_?" he asked again.

"Yes." He put his forefinger and his thumb the bridge of his nose with his left hand and then sighed.

"Well, it's unlike any _vampires_ would be after Mr. Potter. After all, it only the wizards who truly know him. And since he made his decision I have no point or power in stopping him."

"Thank you, professor Dumbledore." Renesmee said smiling. She and Hermione stepped out of the door. The two friends were so excited as they ran down the hall to Renesmee's room to meet Harry and Ron.

"Thumbs up!" Hermione said smiling when they entered.

"Great!" Harry said. "We asked a few people already. 21 of them said yes." The three cheered except for Seth.

"Hello! Down here!" Seth called waving his little arms. The three went quiet. "I just talked to Jacob about Nessie's plan. And he told Edward who told Alice who told Jacob to tell me…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "It'll only work if we have 25 wizards on the job. We're still one short!"

"Harry! Ron! Get on it!" Hermione said. They ran out of the room.

"Okay, another thing is that this is a _really_ small world down here!" Seth said. Renesmee turned to Hermione.

"How do we lift this curse?" Hermione bit her lip not wanting to tell her.

"What?" she asked.

"For a curse like this, only the wizard or witch who placed it can lift it."

"So… you mean… the only one who can lift this curse is…?"

"Yes Renesmee… Draco Malfoy." Renesmee really didn't want to talk to him after what Seth did to him… and what he did to her. "I doubt he'd do anything like that though. He never helps anyone."

"Unless I make a deal with Draco." She whispered to herself. Then she stood up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to make a deal with Draco. He just got out of the hospital this morning. Stay here with Seth." Hermione nodded and got a book out to read. Renesmee was out of the room toward Malfoy's house. He wasn't in his room but that didn't make Renesmee change her mind. She decided to wait. She sat on his bed and did nothing but staring at the wall and sometimes looking at his backpack and the large pile of homework he had.

She wasn't waiting for very long before Draco opened the door with a smile on his face. There was only a scar now where Seth left his mark, which surprised Renesmee but then remembered about magic. He turned around, locked the door and then flashed a "trying to be sexy" smile. He laughed a little.

"I can't say I didn't expect this after that kiss yesterday. Damn, you're the best kisser I know! And I thought I felt some tongue there too…" He smiled. Renesmee's mouth opened in shock.

"I DID NOT!" She practically yelled. She really didn't, but Draco again was trying to talk dirty to her.

"Then let me refresh your memory…" he leaned in to kiss her again, but she slapped him before he once again locked his lips to hers. Unfortunately, she slapped the side where Seth scratched him so he couldn't feel how badly she hurt him because he was so numb there. She didn't slap him hard, so all Malfoy did was just rub his cheek.

"That's not why I'm here!" she said. She wasn't going to apologize for what Seth or she did to him. He got what was coming to him. Malfoy just had to accept that.

"Okay, then why are you here… in my room?" he added in a voice like velvet, yet would never compare to a vampire's.

"I just want you to lift the curse of Seth." She said.

"Who's Se…oh… the mutt that—," Renesmee growled and Malfoy ignored it.

"Don't. Call him that!" she said with her teeth clenched together. She always hated it when people call werewolves "mutts" or "dogs". Especially since her technical fiancé was one!

"Okay okay!" he said holding his hands out as a sign of protection. "I was only trying to protect you! I thought he was some threat trying to kill you."

"No Draco! He was trying to protect me! To give me a message from my parents! And I need you to turn him back! He's not used to being small you know!"

"Protect you from _what_?" he asked. Renesmee cursed herself in her head and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's none of your business." She said, anger slowly building inside her.

"The hell it is! If someone or something was trying to hurt you, I'll get rid of them so they won't go near you! Don't worry Renesmee, I'm here and it's my duty to protect you." He held out his arm to hug her but she pushed him to the floor.

"I'm not yours to protect!" she said with clenched teeth. He started laughing.

"You may be strong Renesmee but you can't protect yourself." He quickly got up from the floor and dusted his pants off from the dust.

"That's _Jacob's_ job! And for your information, he's my fiancé—technically at least—and he's doing all he can to protect me!" Renesmee stated. Malfoy looked at her in shock.

"You're… en… engaged?" he repeated.

"Technically speaking, yes! And I love him more than anything in the world." She said. "He's doing all he can to protect me." She added.

"The hell of a job he's doing." Renesmee shoved his shoulder, but not in a playful manner. _How many times do I have to hurt him to get my point to him! Gah! I should've brought Hermione with me._ She thought.

"Draco, please! You have no right to talk about _my Jacob_ like that! Jacob and my family were captured by the Volturi and I need you to lift the spell of Seth!"

"The Volturi?" he asked. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"A royal vampire coven. I need all the help I can get, and we need Seth to be strong! We're leaving tomorrow, Seth is my friend. Please!"

Malfoy stared at her in thought.

"You know, you owe me!" Renesmee said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Lying to me and not turning you in the professor Snape." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll take the curse off Seth but I'm coming with you, and I want to know everything about this." Renesmee growled.

"No Draco!" she said.

"If you're in danger then I'm going to do whatever it take to keep you safe, if you insist on putting yourself in harm's way then you cannot stop me from being there to protect you" he stated.

"I said no" Renesmee repeated getting angrier.

"Listen, if you want me to change your do—," he stopped himself "_Seth_, back then you will let me come with you. You may not like it, but you cannot deny the power I have."

"What power?" she asked.

"Is it a deal?" he asked ignoring her question. She shook her head.

"Then go ahead and fight with a little puppy on your side." He shrugged. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Fine okay!" she said. "We're leaving tomorrow at noon, now change Seth back!" Malfoy smiled to himself.

"It would be my pleasure." He said. "Now, where is he?"

"In my room with Hermione, follow me." She said. Draco unlocked the door sighing to himself and Renesmee led the way.

When they got there, Seth was a puppy/wolf so before they could change him back, they took him outside. Thankfully, Hagrid was sleeping so he didn't walk outside and ask them about the gigantic wolf.

* * *

"We're going to have to sneak out the back and surround the house. I'll go inside and distract them. Maybe I can try to reason with them and then—," It was the next day and Renesmee and the others were on the plane to Forks. Other then Hermione and her friends, Cedric Diggary also decided to come along… and he freakishly looked almost exactly like Edward…

Renesmee and Seth were just talking out a plan so they could surround the Volturi in their path when Malfoy came and interrupted Renesmee.

"So Renesmee, the other half of our bargain?" He said. Seth growled at him and clenched his hands into the arm rests, saying that he wasn't going to give up his seat. He was shaking as a sign of protection, if Malfoy ever did anything wrong he would be ready to phase. But Renesmee calmed him down by putting her hand on his left cheek to show that Malfoy learned his lesson that that a deal was a deal. Seth calmed down and his breathing evened and slowed to a normal pace. He nodded and still growling, he stood up and glared at Malfoy.

"Call me if you need anything." He said with his teeth clenched. Seth never liked Malfoy from the day they met and he wasn't very thrilled that he was coming to save Renesmee's family from vampires. After all, it should've been the werewolves' job to tear them up. But unfortunately Jacob's pack couldn't attack without an order from the Alpha, Jacob. With him captured, they weren't sure what to do. With Seth was now second in command, he wasn't sure what to do. He was never used to being in charge, it was always Jacob's job to give the command. Why would a bunch of wizards be a wiser choice then taking a pack of werewolves? Aro probably would expect something like that, wizards were something different. But Malfoy was the worst.

Seth decided to sit beside Hermione as he watched Renesmee talk to Malfoy. They became great friends and was always comfortable with her, maybe she had a plan for the wizards since Renesmee was just talking out her own part of the plan.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Renesmee said as a start as Malfoy took Seth's seat beside her.

"Everything." He said without hesitation. "First, let's start with that kiss in the woods." he used the same tone that he used the day before in his bedroom. She rolled her eyes; _he's never going to give up, is he_? She thought.

"That was nothing." She said rolling her eyes.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, that was a pretty damn passionate kiss." he said in the same tone. "I'd be happy to do it again."

"You just don't get it do you?!" she said, trying to keep her voice calm. She was never able to control her temper around Malfoy, he was just so pushy!

"What?" he asked in a regular voice.

"It wasn't about you… not exactly, really. It was just… your blood! I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life!" she said finally coming clean.

"My blood?" he asked confused, and a little bit of disappointment in his voice. "What are you? Some kind of—,"

"Vampire."  
"That makes no sense, from what you teach… I mean you eat, you don't sparkle in the sun and your eyes aren't red or gold"  
"I'm only _half _vampire, I'm also half human"  
"how is that possible?" He was completely confused. She explained the same thing she told Hermione.  
"That's why I don't sparkle in the sunlight." She concluded. "My eyes were my mother's when she was still human… and I can eat human food, but I like blood better."  
"Human blood?"  
"No, except for when I was a baby and needed it, I have never drank human blood. I'm a… 'vegetarian'. But for some reason I find it very hard to resist your blood, I want it so bad. When I attacked you in the forest it was out of lust for your blood, not your body."

Malfoy was disappointed at this. He thought she was finally responding to him, but it was what was in him, what was going through his veins, not what was on the outside.  
"But …you _kissed _me!" He said hopefully. Renesmee shook her head.  
"No, _you_ kissed _me_. Remember how I went to your neck, I would have bitten you, or even killed you if Hermione hadn't come to push me back into reality." She pointed out.  
"If you want my blood, it it's yours." He said tilting his neck to the side.  
"Don't tempt me Draco." She said leaning away. Malfoy laughed and put his head back in place. Then he turned toward her.  
"Renesmee, there's something I need to tell you." He said in a nervous voice.  
"Sure, what?"  
"I…. I'm… in love with you," He confessed. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I love you and I need you." Renesmee could barely breathe.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW! TEAM DRACO OR TEAM JACOB (OR TEAM DRUG OR TEAM ALPHA) TELL ME!**


	5. Clarification

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME! Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! I could use a lot more from everyone though!! ENJOY!**

"I'm engaged!" she said, barely able to get the words out or even bothering to say "technically".  
"that's an easy fix, leave him and come away with me, we could have a great life together." He took her hand into his and lightly kissed it, she shoved it back.

"Keep your hands to yourself Draco!" She yelled. He smiled.

"No." he said.

"I don't love you, I love Jacob! Why do you think I'm marring him?!" she said.

"You're not his. You're _mine_! And you always will be! Until my hearts stops beating, until the day I die, I'll be here fighting for you! Don't forget, I can kill him easy." He brought out his wand to prove his point. "Zap!" he mimicked the death.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped.

"Yeah, I would." He said. She started growling again and Seth was getting worried. He watched instead of talking to Hermione.

"For your information, Jacob's a _werewolf; _an _alpha_ furthermore. If I were you I wouldn't make him angry!" Renesmee scowled.

"How do you know _he_ loves _you_?! No one will love you the way I do, even your little DOG! Why be with him when you can be with me?" Renesmee flinched from the words he used. Of course she knew Jacob loved her. Her growling deepened. Seth zoomed to her and held her back just in case.

"Nessie, calm down!" he soothed her. She calmed down a bit, but was still angry. She closed her eyes knowing if she saw Draco's face she would attack right away. Seth took his hands away when Renesmee opened her eyes again.

"Do you want to know the truth about how I feel about Jacob?" He nodded.

"fine." She said. She gently put her hand on his cheek and showed him her favorite memories with the one she loves.

The first time she saw him.

When he saved her from the Volturi the first time.

Jacob and her first kiss.

When Jacob first told her he loved her.

Their first dance at home coming.

And even when they almost made love but decided to wait until they were married.

She replayed them over and over to get her point across. She then took her hand away after she thought Draco had enough. Malfoy stared into space for a minute trying to process what she just told him. She thought she won the battle, until Malfoy went back into reality.

"It still doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you and I'm not going to give up until you're MINE!"

"You're impossible!" she said. "Don't you get it? I. DO NOT. LOVE YOU!" she started yelling now, Seth put his hands back in place in case again.

"I love _JACOB_ and I will _NEVER_ leave him!"

"Does that mean he's a better kisser then me?" he asked calm.

"I don't know because Jacob's the only one I've ever kissed! THAT 'kiss' was an ASSULT! IT DOESN'T COUNT!" she then stood out of her seat, took her hands back and decided to sit in another seat by herself.

"I'm not giving up!" Draco called after her.

"Don't hold your breath Malfoy!" she said under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

Seth gave Renesmee a few minutes before he joined her.

"That guy's got some nerve." He said.

"Tell me about it!" she said.

"You know, after we get off the plane I could break his neck." He joked.

"No, I'll let Jacob do that." She joked back, half serious though.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm glad you're here, I was about to bite his head off."

"Any time Nessie. Besides, you're like a little sister to me." He nuzzled her head and Renesmee laughed and pushed his hands away.

"Thanks Seth." She said.

"So, did you really kiss him?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she said as she playfully slapped his arm.

The rest of the ride went smoothly and they arrived in Forks in a matter of 4 hours. Renesmee told everyone it would be cold in Forks so everyone brought sweaters, except for Seth. He just left with a regular outfit: Sweats, a tee shirt and some old running shoes.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Seth asked everyone. They all nodded.

"I'm back up, right?" Ron shouted as a reminder. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ron, you're in the trees hiding while Nessie and I try to deal with them if we get caught."

"Just making sure." He said.

"Renesmee, are you sure? This is kind of dangerous." Hermione said as Renesmee got out her key. They were about a mile away from Renesmee's house.

"Hermione, I'm 100% sure!" she said. "If we need help, I'll send Seth out to warn you guys."

"What if Seth gets caught?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Then I'll find some way to warn you. If I don't come out in 20 minutes, come after me while everyone else surrounds the place as planned." Hermione knew she could trust Renesmee, the problem was she had a hard time not worrying. She had to keep reminding herself that Renesmee was half vampire, but she was just too human for her to be convincing even to herself. She hugged Renesmee, she hugged her back.

"Good luck." She whispered. Renesmee smiled.

"Time to go Nessie." Seth was only in his sweats now, Nessie knew that he was just talking to Jacob if he was still a wolf, which would be most likely. It would've made sense to keep Seth as a wolf, but he would be too big and Renesmee had to talk to someone who could speak English instead of wolf.

"You ready Nessie?" he asked.

"I'm more than ready." She said with bravery in her voice. _No, I'm not ready. What if I get caught and fail my family. I'd die for them if that's what I have to do._

"Let's go." Seth said. Then the two started running toward Renesmee's house.

"Malfoy! What's he doing?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Leave him. No one will miss him if he dies."

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW! TEAM DRACO OR TEAM JACOB (OR TEAM DRUG OR TEAM ALPHA) TELL ME!**


	6. Betrayal

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME! Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! I could use a lot more from everyone though!! ENJOY! (DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA DE YA DE YA)**

Renesmee took a deep breath and quietly put the key inside of the lock. When she heard it unlock, it opened without a creek or sound from the frame. It was a good thing Emmett and Jasper look out for these things. Renesmee quietly entered the room.

"Where did Jacob say they were being kept?" she whispered in his ear so quiet that only he could hear.

"The basement, I think." He said. "There were no guards from what I saw through Jacob's eyes." Renesmee shuddered from the hot breath touching her ear. It reminded her of Jacob, she missed him so much.

"Where is everyone anyway?" she asked. Seth shrugged.

"I dunno." He said. "Maybe in the living room, kitchen, who knows!" Renesmee brought out a dim flashlight to look through, obviously even during the day, being in a vampire's house, the windows were being covered. That was also good when her family and she could make their escape, they couldn't see through the window making a run for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco headed in a different direction then Renesmee. He felt an arm on his own and on his mouth. He wanted to scream, shout, whatever! But the one that caught him was Jane and her grip was so tight, she knocked the air right out of him.

"SHH!" Jane said. "Alec! Let's bring him to Aro!" she said. Malfoy wasn't sure about his plan; he thought he was sneaky enough to get through, he never thought plan B through. He was suddenly quivering with fear for once. He was led to the living room where Aro sat in his chair that he called a throne. It wasn't quite as fancy as the one in Italy but he wasn't planning on staying for very long. After all, it was only a matter of time before Renesmee came home.

The lights were dim and the only light you could see with was a fire in the fire place that would soon go out when it would start to rain.

"What—or I mean, who's this?" Aro asked. Jane let go of him, as soon as he caught his breath again, he looked at Aro. Understanding his "throne", he got down to his knees and bent his head down.

"Your majesty," he said, feeling a little silly to call an old man that. But he wasn't sure how to address a royal vampire. Especially a scary looking one. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Jane laughed under her breath and Felix slapped her arm to silence her.

"Stop acting like an idiot and stand up you fool." Marcus said. Malfoy got up quickly and dusted his pants.

"Marcus, that's no way to talk to the humans." Aro said. "Learn some manners." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"What is it you're doing here Draco." Aro asked smiling.

"Um… sir… I… I…" he wasn't quite sure what to say. Was he sneaking? Why, if so. He knew where Renesmee was? Or he could make a deal with whatever he knew. He smiled and calmed down liking his plan.

"Sir, I hear you are looking for Renesmee Cullen? Is that correct?" he asked. Aro looked at him in surprise and then put his hand into a fist and leaned on it with the arm rest.

"Yes, that's correct? Do you happen to know her where abouts?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes sir." He said. "And more importantly, I will be able to help you but there's a small price. I'm not asking much, no money or anything. But something I've been longing for, for quite a long time. It's more of a favor actually."

"I'm listening." He said leaning forward in his chair.

"You see sir; I've known Renesmee for quite a while. I hold interests in her but unfortunately, she doesn't return those feelings for me. I would like you to let her family go unharmed, but only if you would help me get her have feelings for me. I have a potion right here." He held out a container of a love potion, it was so strong that whoever drank it would be DIEING to take them. To fall in the deepest kind of love.

"I just need that. And I would also be more than happy to join your coven as well, that requires some changing." He held out his right arm toward him.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked. Aro called Marcus and the rest of the coven to discuss it. When they were done, Aro looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say you were, child?" Jane asked.

"I'm a wizard." He said coolly. Marcus looked at him with wide eyes, in disbelief. Then narrowed them and crossed his arms across his chest.

"_Wizards_ are only in _fairy tales_." He said.

"So are _vampires_. And would you like to know Renesmee has an army of them outside of the house." They all looked around. Aro looked at him and smiled.

"So, I let her family go and you give her the potion. Then, you join our coven you say?" he asked summarizing making sure he got everything, and making sure there was something it for him perhaps.

"And as a plus," he said. "If I get her to fall in love with me, she'd follow me where ever I am to go. Which means she'll join your coven as well." He held his hand out again. "Deal?"

Aro leaped out of his chair into a graceful walk toward Malfoy. He took his hand and saw everything.

He saw Renesmee's plan, she was in the house!

She was going to sneak out with her family with her dog… 2?!

He saw Hogwarts.

He saw EVERYTHING.

Aro smiled, pleased with the usage the boy was. "Alec!" he said. He stood forward.

"You know what to do. Make sure he doesn't pass out on the floor." He said. Alec nodded, Malfoy couldn't feel a thing when Aro bit the hand he was shaking.

"Deal." He said and Malfoy smiled feeling his body change into something stronger than before.

**AN: Review and LMK what you think! Just to let you know, I put Alec in this because of his power. I know it takes like 3 days to turn into a vampire, but I thought if Alec is there for those three days then maybe they wouldn't be unconscious unless he releases his power. I also didn't want Draco to scream, otherwise Nessie would hear him. **


	7. Venom

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME! Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! ENJOY! (DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA DE YA DE YA)**

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee ran to her parents. They were hidden in the basement and she ran hug them.

"Renesmee! Thank god you're safe!" Bella said.

"I missed you guys! So much!" Renesmee sobbed. She hugged everyone one by one. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked. She then saw him in a corner sleeping, in his wolf form. "Jake!" she ran to him and hugged the russet brown wolf. "Jacob, wake up! It's me! I'm home!" Jake slowly opened his eyes, seeing if he was dreaming or not. He stared at her then quickly phased. Renesmee closed her eyes as Emmett passed him some shorts that he thought he might need after words.

"Nessie?" Renesmee smiled.

"Thank god!" he said. And he embraced her in a bone crushing hug. "Nessie, I'm so sorry. I love you, thank god you're okay." They both started crying.

"I love you too Jacob." She said. He then crushed his lips to hers. Seth had to clear his throat to make the two let go.

"Nessie, we have to get out of here." Seth reminded her. "The Volturi could come any minute! I hear foots steps, we have to go!"

"How do we get out of here? What if we get caught?" Edward said.

"Don't worry, Seth and I know the way." Renesmee said.

"And we have a full army of wizards outside!"

"AWESOME!" Emmett said.

"SHHHH!!!" Everyone said. Emmett bit his lip, showing he's not going to talk.

"Let's go." Seth said. But when they reached the stairs, the royal coven of vampires were there.

"DAMN IT!" Seth said.

"Hello Renesmee." Said a voice. A good looking new vampire with red eyes and blonde hair appeared along with Alec and Aro. He also had a black cloak, he was new to the coven.

"Draco?" Renesmee asked in amazement and surprise. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Now now Renesmee." Aro said. "Draco did something right. Sneaking around someone's home and taking prisoners is very wrong. What do your parents teach you children."

"For your information Aro, this is _my_ house, and kidnapping is also a crime!" Renesmee found no reason to be polite to Aro and his coven. She was angry and would never forgive such monsters. "Draco, how could you! I thought that—," she stopped herself, she realized that the phrase she was going to say didn't seem make much sense. "You've always been such a monster Draco! I never should have trusted you in the first place you son of a bi—,"

"Watch your language Renesmee." Edward said.

"DAD! WE HAVE TIME FOR THE TALK LATER! I'M VERY ANGRY RIGHT NOW!! THIS TRAITOR IS—I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! YOU IDIOT!!" Malfoy just laughed.

"Yes, I made I deal with the Volturi." He said calmly. He stepped forward, Felix and the others held Seth, Jacob and Renesmee back. They took everyone else back to the basement/dungeon.

"Let me guess." Malfoy said stepping forward toward Jacob. "Jacob, is it?" He growled and shook getting ready to phase. Malfoy laughed.

"_He_ is your fiancé? The great Jacob Black? I imagined him much better looking. Surely you can do better that this dog." he told Renesmee

"It's because I love him! Looks don't matter to me Draco! Its trust and kindness. You have none of those traits! That's why I'm marrying him!" she growled.

"Not anymore." Marcus said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"It's all part of the deal." Malfoy said. "I tell them what they need to know, they give me what I want." He touched Renesmee's face and her growl grew deeper. Jacob was getting close to phasing, same with Seth. Then Jane used her power to knock Jacob out from the pain he caused her.

"JACOB!!!" Renesmee screamed trying to get out of Felix's grip. But Marcus took Jacob and took him back to where the rest of her family is.

"YOU MONSTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Renesmee finally got out of Marcus' strong grip and lunged to kill Draco, but Draco held her against a wall with his New Born strong grip.

"Join us Renesmee." He said. "One last chance or I'll make you."

"Never!" she growled. He laughed and then bit Renesmee's neck; she screamed and fell to the ground suffering from the pain in the venom.

"Excellent Draco." Aro said. "Nicely done. Jane, let the dog that came with Renesmee go. Go and tell his friends not to attack if they value their lives, we know of their plans, we know every move they are going to make. Renesmee will remain unharmed only as long as they all stay away." Jane nodded and left. Renesmee screamed as her memory started fading quickly. Draco watched in horror.

"No." he said. Then he took her again and started drinking her blood to get the venom out. Seeing that what he did is hurting her, he decided to do whatever he could to stop it. He loved the feeling and taste of a human's blood in his mouth going down in his throat. He moaned and started drinking faster, trying not to kill her, but doing so.

**AN don't you just love Draco as a vampire? What will happen? Review review (sorry its short the next chapter will be up soon :)**


	8. Love

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME! Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! ENJOY! (DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA DE YA DE YA)**

Everything was blurry, Renesmee could barely see. Was she a vampire now? Was she dead? The only thing she remembered was Draco changing her, drinking her blood, dying. She didn't remember a thing before that. Who she was, her family, was she in love with someone? What was his name? Did she have any friends? Where was she?

When she started seeing things more clearly, she saw a beautiful blonde haired boy holding her hand. She was in a bedroom, quite fancy as well.

"Renesmee?! You're awake!" said the blonde boy. She remembered that he was her creator.

"Ye…yes." She said.

"Do… do you remember me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You created me. That's all I know." She whispered. The boy smiled slyly. "I don't remember anything."

"I'm Draco Malfoy. You're Renesmee, you're my long time girl friend." She cocked her head to the side.

"I… have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, and I love you. You love me too." She wasn't sure if she should believe this boy.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in Voltura, Italy." He said. "You've lived here with the Volturi as a tour guide. But I fell so in love with you that I decided to change you. You can be here with me now." It hurt her head how she didn't remember anything he said. Nothing rang a bell. It was a big head ache.

Draco was thinking this story up as he went, the truth was he kidnapped her along with the Volturi and before he could drink her completely, Marcus and Felix stopped him. She was still half vampire, but why not have some fun with her. She didn't remember anything, so may as well start fresh in a relationship.

"You know you love me." He said then he kissed her hand.

"I… don't know. I… fell like I'm being used or… being lied to… I don't feel that way. Maybe I did once but not anymore." This just got Draco angry.

"What makes you think that?!" he said. "It's nothing but the truth!!!!" she stared at him in shock. He calmed down.

"Sorry, babe." He said. She felt uncomfortable being called that. Like it should've been someone else who should call her that. Not Draco.

Jane came in through the door telling the two to come down to see Aro for dinner. Draco insisted that Renesmee was not well enough to walk so far so later on Alec brought in the blood. Aro came in while they were drinking.

"How was your rest dear Renesmee?" he asked.

"Fine… I don't remember anything though." She said. Aro just smiled.

"Don't worry, I have this potion that'll make you remember things much more clearly." Draco said holding a cup.

"Really? Everything?" she asked taking the cup and looking at it. It was pink.

"Yes, now drink up." Renesmee stared at it, not sure if she should trust the two. But then, she knew that this was the boy she was supposed to love. The one that she loved in the past. If she trusted him then, then maybe she should trust him now. She drank it, Draco stared at her waiting for something to happen. Almost instantly, when she finished the potion, she started seeing Draco in a different way.

He was the center of her universe, the most handsome boy she's ever seen. He was romantic whatever he did and she loved him so deeply that it hurt. Her heart wouldn't stop beating when she only looked at his face. He was so beautiful, and she loved him.

"How are you now honey?" he asked. She smiled.

"Better than ever, love." Draco leaned in and passionately kissed her.

"I love you." She whispered. "Forever."

"You too Renesmee. I loved you ever since I first saw you." Then he kissed her again. The love potion always works like a charm

**AN: Uh oh!! Review review! (this is not the last chapter)**

**Q. Why did Renesmee loose her memory if she didn't really turn into a vampire?**

**A. You know how Alice lost her memory when she turned into a vampire? Well, Renesmee lost hers when she almost turned into one. I thought that maybe the same thing may happen since they almost have the same power, except Renesmee experiences visions and shows them unlike Alice who can see people involved before they happen. Yeah, I think you get it. Loose, gone. Memory, poof!**


	9. Someone Else

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME! Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! ENJOY! (DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA DE YA DE YA)**

"Jacob! Jake! Wake up buddy!" Seth shook his friend out of unconsciousness. When the Volturi left, the Cullens carried Jacob to Emmett's room until he woke up.

"Ness… Renesmee?" Jacob groaned. He was looking at his friend with a worried expression. "Nessie… where's Renesmee?" his eyes were wandering looking for the love of his life, but didn't see her.

"She's… gone…" Seth said. "The Volturi took her to Italy. I'm so sorry."

Jacob was furious. He growled and shook with anger.

"Jake, calm down!" Bella said. "Alice, what happened?"

Alice stared into space for a minute. "Renesmee… she woke up…" she said. "She… lost her memory… Draco just… gave her a potion… a love potion… she… loves him now… but… it's a trick… a spell…"

"She… loves him?" Jacob asked. "THE NO GOOD DOUBLE CROSSING LEECH?!"

"It's only a spell Jacob." Harry said coming into the room along with Hermione and Ron following after. "She lost her memory."

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"Friends. Wizards like Malfoy." Edward said. Jasper was trying his best to keep Jacob calm, but it wasn't easy. He was also upset that the Volturi kidnapped his niece.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Ron Wesley." They didn't really bother shaking Jake's quivering hand. They weren't sure if something would happen if they did.

"Isn't there anything you guys can do?" Seth asked.

"Well, love potions can be undone. Same with a memory loss." Hermione said reading her thick book.

"Great, when do we get started?" Emmett said.

"One second, I have to look for the page…" Hermione said. But it was another way to say "Shut up! Just be patient, these things take time."

When Hermione found the page she looked at it with wide eyes.

"Well, Jacob. It's all too simple… these things have to be dealt with delicately. It looks like we can take care of both problems at the same time."

"Were we ever married in the past?" Renesmee and Draco were touring the place to try to refresh some memories that were never there.

"Hmm?" Draco asked. "Oh… um, no. It was because Aro said that a vampire should never marry a human. It's never been done before but he didn't want us to be the first."

"I see." She said. "But… I think once I heard there was… a human girl and a vampire boy… in America or something… yeah… I think I knew them or… maybe it was just a dream or something…."

"Well, I was actually going to ask you something."

"Okay honey. Anything." She said.

"Listen, I know that you don't remember me but—,"

"Draco, I may not remember a thing from my past. No kiss, no job I've ever had, and not the first day we met. But I do know that I love you. And I always will, I've always had... from what I know of and what you told me anyway."

"I know that. But listen, I know this is kind of fast. But I love you and I want to spend forever with you, no, even longer then that! We've been together for 7 years but…" he got down on one knee. Renesmee gasped. "Renesmee, will you marry me? Please?"

"YES DRACOB MALFOY!!" she said hugging him tightly.

_Dracob? _He thought. _She's slowly remembering her past! Well, quickly but she's refusing to remember… what if he remembers Jacob. He Called my "Dracob"! I have to make sure that he will not come back. That she'll never see him ever again. It's the only sure for memory loss! No, she loves me. The only way he'll stay away is if she marries me. The sooner the better. _He kissed her patiently, Renesmee loved it. She was now engaged to the love of her life. She'll be forever his…but why was she his? Why did she love him? And why is it when she said yes, someone else's face popped into her head?

**AN: Review review for the next chapter to be up quick! ;)** **Sorry it's short, I was just trying to jot these things down quickly. But the next chapter will be awesome!! I'm sorry the kisses aren't descriptive (my A New Dawn and Twilight's Sun ones are much more descriptive) but it's because this is mostly someone else's story (Athena of the Greeks made the story line, I just typed up and edited the ideas she gave me). And I've never kissed anyone before so I wouldn't know what it feels like and how to kiss someone.**


	10. Familiar

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME (And can you also tell me how I'm doing and what u like and don't like. I wanna know. Not just! "This is awesome. Tell me what you think, what u like, what u don't) Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! (DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA DE YA DE YA) I know none of these chapters are well written but I've never read any of the Harry Potter books, I've only seen the movies… please HP fans, don't attack. I've seen all the movies except for the 5****th**** one, yes I've seen the new one) ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!**

"I can't believe that the wedding is only in a few hours!" Renesmee said. It's been 3 days since Draco proposed. Draco suggested a quick wedding, she didn't know why he was so rushed but whatever made him happy, she figured she should be too. Before Renesmee knew it, she was already in a wedding dress. She was smiling in the mirror, but had a lot on her mind. Jane was preening her, other than business like, she was actually really perky. She reminded her of someone…

"You'll look beautiful! I can't believe you picked _me_ to be your maid of honor." Jane said smiling.

"Well, you are Draco's great great great aunt." Draco figured that out, his power was seeing people's past, including his own. So by tracing down some generations back, Jane was his relative, along with Alec.

"Hey, I'm the best man!" Felix said entering the room.

"Felix!" Jane said. "Leave before Draco finds out and sees Renesmee in this dress!" Jane seemed serious. Felix shrugged.

"Okay…" he headed out the door. "Good luck. See you down stairs." Jane smiled.

"Jane… can I please have some… time alone?" Renesmee asked. She was on the point of crying, she was happy but felt some need to cry.

"Why? You can talk to me." Jane said.

"No! No! I just…" Renesmee was so frustrated. "Jane! I just don't know anymore!"

"Of course you do." Jane said putting her arm on her shoulder. Renesmee shook it off and sat on her bed.

"Jane, it's not what you think!" she said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Draco… I don't… even know why I'm marrying him… I don't know why I love him…" Jane looked at her shocked. "Jane… what am I doing here?"

Jane bit her lip, then left. "I'll let you think this through." She said then closed the door on her way out. Renesmee buried her hands in her head. She sighed and got up. She preened herself, then saw something in the mirror. It spoke.

"What are you doing?" it asked. She gasped and turned to see a russet skinned boy—well, man was more of an accurate word for his hight—he had dark brown eyes, that she seemed to get lost in when she looked into them, he had black shaggy hair. All of the above, he was beautiful. For some reason, she wasn't scared. She was feeling… happy. Reunited. She stared at him for a minute, he stared back. He was familiar. Renesmee didn't know what to say.

"You… you… how did… you…" she could barely say a thing.

"The window." He said pointing at the one behind him.

"Who… why…" she said. He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't remember me at all?" he asked. She shook her head.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled. "Alice was right!" Alice? Familiar name… too familiar.

"What… are…? What are you doing here?" Renesmee finally managed.

"Renesmee, you don't want this, I know that!" he said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Because, I'm your boyfriend! I love you; I'm who you're supposed to be with not that…that… FAKER!! I know you better than anyone, else and you don't love him, you love me. C'mon Nessie, don't you remember at all? " he was getting very frustrated.

"Jacob, I don't love you! Maybe I did once, but now I'm happy with Draco. And we're getting married today." Jacob looked at her, upset at first. Then he smiled and started laughing with joy.

"What?!" she asked.

"How did you know _my_ name?" he asked. Renesmee was shocked, she… knew him. She didn't know how, but she did.

"I… you…" she sat on her bed, confusion in her eyes.

"Renesmee…" Jacob said sitting beside her. "Why are you marrying him?"

"Because I love him." She answered instantly.

"but _why_ do you love him?" he asked. "Didn't you feel for one instant that he was lying and then the next… you suddenly had feelings? You barely even know the guy! Or, did he ever tell you anything about your past that… just didn't add up?"

Renesmee thought about a few days ago. She did have that feeling… but how did Jacob know so much, why did she feel that she knew so much about him?

"Draco's tricking you Nessie. You're _not_ a full vampire! You're only half!"

"No… Draco wouldn't." she said, going against Jacob's tricks. The nick name… why... "He loves me he would never…" she was suddenly angry.

"What right do you have to play with my mind? I love Draco, we're getting married and there's nothing you can do about it!" The words that Renesmee said hurt Jacob, but he kept telling himself that it wasn't her. It was the potion.

Jane knocked on the door. "Renesmee, it's time to start in 5!" Renesmee looked at the door for a second. Then turned to Jacob, for some reason, she felt the need to stay with Jacob. Not the one she loved… was she in love with the wrong person? How could it be? She got off the bed and slowly walked to the door. Jacob grabbed her hand.

"Look, the only way you can prove that you don't love me anymore is you have to kiss me!" Jacob said quickly. Renesmee rolled her eyes. She didn't hink of reasons why that would be proof.

"Fine!" she said. Then she quickly reached in for a peck, but as soon as their lips met, she didn't want to let go, because her memory was quickly coming back, she was being lied to. Jacob wasn't the liar, it was always the Volturi. Always Draco.

Her family. Her family at Hogwarts. The Volturi were traitors. She was madly in love with Jacob. And… since the moment they met, she hated Draco Malfoy.

She kissed him harder, thinking she would gain more knowledge if she did. She felt his hot breath in her mouth and for once, it was familiar. She knotted her hands in Jacob's hair, and he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and the other in a fist full of her hair. It was done up perfectly at first, but Jacob undid the tie that held it up.

Renesmee let go for a moment. They were breathless.

"It… it is you." She said breathlessly.

"God Nessie, you're back!" Jacob hugged her tightly and spun her around in his arms. She giggled. When he put her down, he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Draco…" she said. "What are we going to do? You have to get out of here Jacob!"

"No… I'm not leaving you again. It was a big mistake and it was my fault. I should've gone with you! I could've protected you and you wouldn't have been in this mess—," Renesmee put her finger lightly on his lips to quiet him.

"Jacob… that's the past. It can't be undone. What matters is that we're safe now." She said. "And we have to think about what we're going to do."

"We're going to run." Jacob said looking into her eyes seriously. "You and me. Your family will be fine."

"What about Hermione, and Harry and Ron, what about my friends?! Malfoy's with the Volturi, he'll tell them anything they want. They could invade the school easily and kill everyone!"

Suddenly the door opened, and the boy that Renesmee hated—no, _detested, loathed_ even, was standing there with furry in his eyes.

**Cliff hanger eh? Sorry it's kinda predictable. I could've made Nessie talk to Jane or Jane leaving when she asked her to, but I thought that if Jane reminded her of Alice, then she would want to help but then not want to get involved. And sorry I have the words "familiar" a lot. But I can't think of another word that would mean the same thing like "recognizable" or whatever and I don't want to get a thesaurus. Any way, review review!**


	11. The Wedding Crasher

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME (And can you also tell me how I'm doing and what u like and don't like. I wanna know. Not just! "This is awesome. Tell me what you think, what u like, what u don't) Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! (DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA DE YA DE YA) I know none of these chapters are well written but I've never read any of the Harry Potter books, I've only seen the movies… please HP fans, don't attack. I've seen all the movies, and I FINALLY saw the 5****th**** one!! I'm going to see it again just to see Robert Pattinson/ Cedric Digary DIE HEE HEE!) Sorry it took so long. School just started like 2 days ago and we're already getting homework! I was also working on A NEW DAWN.**

**What I find funny is that everytime I see a Harry Potter movie, I never look at Draco the same way I used to (LOL! I used to see him as the Bully, now I see him and the guy who wants RENESMEE! LOL!)**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!**

"You!" Malfoy said. "Stay away from my wife! You MUTT!" Malfoy held out his hand to Renesmee. "come on babe. Lets go."

"I'm not your 'babe'!" she hissed. "and no one calls MY JACOB a mutt!" she clung onto Jacob tighter. Malfoy understood, his spell was broken. He growled.

Malfoy quickly got out his wand.

"Your Jacob won't be here for long." He said pointing it at him. "Avada Cadabra!"

Renesmee quickly understood what this spell was meant for. It seemed like it was in slow motion for her. Renesmee wasn't thinking straight when she jumped in front of Jacob and the spell hit her. Renesmee fell to the ground, Jacob realized what Draco has done. He killed Renesmee. Before Draco could apologize or even say that she got what she deserved, Jacob phased right there into a wolf. And pushed Draco out the window and into a tree.

Draco didn't want to fight back. He couldn't forgive himself for what he did to Renesmee. Jacob wanted a good fight, but Draco wasn't giving him any. He snareled and then decided to give Draco pain and see if he would give him what he wanted. He took him down in his paws and quickly ripped his left hand off. Draco screamed in pain and wanted to fight, he realized he had no strength to. He was surprised that no one was coming up stairs, or even coming out side to see what was going on. Of course, they made every room and every wall sound proof.

Was it that Draco wanted to die? Or because he thought he deserved it?

Jacob took his other arm and leg off slower this time. Enjoying every scream that came from Draco's lungs, it was like music to his ears. But then he stopped as he was about to reach for Draco's dead. He stood back, he knew that if he killed Draco, he would be with Nessie. Except that Renesmee obviously go to heaven. Draco surely wouldn't belong there. But even so, he didn't want to give Draco what he wanted. He stepped back and let Draco pass out on the grass.

He climbed up through the broken window, flinching from the glass cutting his arms and legs but he didn't care. He didn't care if the lifeless body of the love of his life—the one that was he was set on earth for, the one he waited for so long, to live for, to cherish, to praise, to love— would pain him. He didn't care any more.

He knelt next to her and let tears run down his cheeks. He could've phased back, but his wolf form could deal with this more easily. He let out a howl.

"s…s…stop it… they'll hear you…" he heard her voice say. He opened his eyes and saw Renesmee's slowly open. He quickly phased back and put on shorts before she could see.

"oh, Nessie. thank god your alright, i thought I lost you." Jacob hugged her, tears running down both of their eyes.

"I thought I lost you too." She sobbed. Jacob let go and wiped the tears down her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her patently.

"Draco, what's taking you so long?! You're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding! I know bad luck may have no meaning to us but it's STILL THE RULES!" they let go when they heard Jane coming up the stairs. Jake picked her up and jumped out the window again, ignoring Draco and running deep into the forest.

"So the plan is back on?" Jacob asked when they were on the jet with her friends, her wizard friends. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, only this plan is new and improved"

"I don't know Renesmee." Harry said.

"what are you going to tell Aro when he sees Draco without his arms and legs… still alive?" Jake asked. He told her about his "fight" with Draco, she was upset that he didn't kill him but she now knew she could do that herself.

"Draco lies a lot!" Hermione said. "It's become a habit. Aro might jump to the conclusion that Jacob kidnapped you."

"You do have a point Hermione." Renesmee said. "I don't think he would have a problem with any of this though. Other than a member of the Volturi being 'kidnapped'. He never wanted me to marry Draco anyway." She shrugged. "We're just going to have to clear things up, they may not listen but we have to try."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Here's the new plan…"

**AN: I know it's short but that was as far as I could go. I barely know the plan. I just need you guys to see them put it into effect :) REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS FASTER!! (And Athena, I need more ideas. Sorry if not killing Draco may make your plan more complicated.) Sorry that the Draco and Jacob fight wasn't as graphic as you may've expected. Don't worry, they'll fight again when Draco's put back together.**


	12. The Plan

**AN: Team Draco or Team Jacob? MAKE YOUR PICK AND REVIEW TELLING ME (And can you also tell me how I'm doing and what u like and don't like. I wanna know. Not just! "This is awesome. Tell me what you think, what u like, what u don't) Once again thanks Athena of The Greeks for more ideas! (DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA DE YA DE YA. I may not update everyday. Maybe every time Athena gives me a new Idea. I've also been drooling over the new picture I have of me and Taylor Lautner. I put it on my youtube BG, my face book, my ipod picture… I LUV IT!! Because it looks so cute and real… a little. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!**

After everyone arrived home, and the hugs and the "are you okay"s. Jasper even asked if she really was a vampire because he heard her scream the day that she was kidnapped. Jacob reassured everyone that she was fine, Renesmee kissed him to prove his point. All the wizards clapped in encouragement, this was the first time they saw them kiss. This didn't stop them though. Once again Seth had to cough to make them stop. Jacob groaned in annoyance and then Renesmee let go. Harry and Ron laughed.

"I don't see how that's funny. I think it's rather sweet." Hermione said.

"I found it rather disgusting." Neval said. "I thought I saw tongue."

Fred and George kept "whooping", which made everyone laugh.

They all went into the living room inside of the main house. Renesmee pulled out a map of Forks and circled her house and a large clearing where she met the Voltori the first time.

"Okay," Renesmee said drawing arrows and stuff. "Jasper, can you please get me a white bored?"

Jasper nodded and ran out to get it. Edward read Renesmee's thoughts, her plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked. "It's brilliant but how can we be sure it'll work?"

"We're going to have to find out once I tell everyone else." Renesmee said, now writing and copying the map on the white bored Jasper got.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"While I was there, I learned some strategy. Aro thought that I may as well learn if I was a part of their coven. You know, destroy some vamps here and there. Draco told me that it was also incase men tried to hit on me. I actually believed him at the time." Everyone laughed.

When she finally finished and decided to put the marker down and talk to everyone.

"Here's what were going to do, the Voltori will enter here." Renesmee pointed at the far right side of the clearing. "In chess the pawns go first, meaning Aro will send out his weakest out first to fight to wear us out. But I have to warn you they're still tough so keep in mind that they're the week ones and the hardest are on their way." Everyone nodded.

**LATER**

"Nessie, are you sure this is going to work?" Seth asked.

"I'm positive." She said.

"Well, I can't tell you because the wolves are involved in this." Alice huffed.

"It's okay Alice, I already know." Nessie smiled.

"Nessie, I think it's a great idea and all but… I don't want you to get hurt." Jacob said cradling her face in his hands.

"I'll be okay Jake." She said.

She turned to everyone.

"No guarantees that you'll all be alive after this." Renesmee warned. "Are you sure you all want to do this?"

Everyone thought about it.

"Carlisle, can you all the Denali clan? I think they'd like a shot on killing the coven that killed their sister." Carlisle narrowed his eyes at her choice of words. Renesmee shrugged. "It's true." She said.

"Well… alright." He said as he got out his cell phone and started calling.

"I'm in." Ron said. Everyone stared at him, surprised that he was the first one who said yes. Ron just smiled.

"Me too." Hermione and Harry said at once.

"Me too." Cedric said with a smile. _Hmm... he does dazzle. Not _that_ effective on me though._ Renesmee thought. Edward almost burst into laughter.

Everyone then agreed. Renesmee smiled.

"Seth, Jacob. Tell the pack—,"

"We're on it!" Seth said as he ran out the door to phase. Hermione blushed; she grew a little crush on Seth and didn't want to know what he was doing now. Jacob laughed and kissed Renesmee one last time and ran out the door to follow Seth.

"Okay!" Renesmee said. "Emmett, can you teach everyone how to fight in case their wands get knocked out? Hermione, get started on that potion! And Harry, get ready to teach everyone defending spells."

Everyone started what they were supposed to do. They all went outside and began practicing. Bella with her shield to see how far it would go, Harry with his strong magic, and Emmett wrestling with Jasper laughing at who was losing.

Renesmee stayed inside, she had a task of her own. She took out her cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Hello?" his voice, as old as he was, sounded like velvet.

"Hello Aro." Renesmee said with a smile on her face.

"Dear Renesmee!" Aro's voice was full of shock and happiness. "Why we found Draco on the ground ripped to parts. We put him back together, and he told us that Jacob came uninvited and kissed you. You suddenly remembered things and then he pushed him out the window and Jacob tore him apart but left him to suffer."

"No, Draco's the liar." She said. "I kissed Jacob so he would think I'm on his side again. I'm still loyal to your coven Aro."

"Oh. I see." Aro had anger in his voice now.

"Any way, I called to say that everyone knows that I'm back. I just launched a plan that just might work. We can kill them and I can come back to Italy, there I can marry Draco and I'll stay with the coven."

"What is that plan?" he asked, his voice with interest now.

"I'll tell you when you get here. My family may hear us, especially my father."

"Excellent thinking. And are you planning to become… full?" he asked, hopeful.

"Of course, Aro. If that's what I have to do to be with Draco then so be it!"

"Is that Renesmee?!" she heard Draco say on the other end.

"Is that Draco?" Renesmee asked with excitement in her voice. She could hear Draco stealing the phone away from Aro.

"Renesmee! Are you okay? I'm so sorry about the spell! I didn't mean to! I—,"

"I'm okay Draco." She said. "I still love you. I know that what you did was to protect me."

"I love you too. You're the most beautiful thing on Earth."

"Did Aro tell you—,"

"I heard." Draco was glad to hear that Renesmee was alright. He loved her so much. "I can't wait to see you again. We should be there in about 3 days."

"Oh, can you bring the whole coven? Even the wives?"

"Why so many?" he asked.

"Well… now that I think of it, I'd like to get married here where I grew up. It'd mean a lot to me. I'd like the whole coven to be there when we marry."

"You still want to marry me?" he asked.

"Of course Draco! Why wouldn't we? You do still love me… right?"

Draco thought about it. Then smiled.

"Anything for you." He said. Then she heard a boom. "NEVAL!" she heard everyone say. She ran out the door.

"I have to go now." Renesmee said rushed. "I love you."

"Love you more." Draco said.


	13. The Battle of Love

"Harry, get started. I can hear their minds now." Edward whispered. Harry nodded, him, Ron and his friends started quietly flying in the sky.

"That's the last of the potion." Hermione said tossing the bottle making it disappear with her wand.

"Great." Renesmee smiled. She stepped forward into the clearing, Jacob held her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I have to do this Jake." She said. She was scared, Jacob could tell not only by her voice, but her heart beat.

"Your heart is like a humming bird's wings Nessie. We can still run." He said.

"No Jake. There's nothing we can do now, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's too late." Jacob knew she was right. He was scared too.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Jake." Renesmee started crying.

"Yes there is." Jake started his own tears. "I'm afraid of losing you again."

"I have to do this Jake." She said.

"Promise me that you'll live. Promise me you'll come out alive." He begged. Renesmee bit her lip.

"I promise." But she wasn't sure if she would. Jacob smiled and kissed Renesmee.

"I have to go." She said after a few seconds.

"No." Jacob said. But Renesmee let go and stepped into the clearing. Her heart racing and trying to slow it.

The first one she saw was Draco.

"Renesmee! Thank God!" He ran to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"We thought we lost you Renesmee." Aro said in a polite manner. Draco locked his lips to Renesmee's, Jacob almost jumped out from where he was hiding but Seth pushed him back. Jane snapped her fingers to try to make Draco stop.

"Go away Jane…" he mumbled against her lips. Aro put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, we have to get this done."

"Get what done?" Bella whispered. Edward shushed her, he knew about the call Renesmee gave Aro and what side she chose.

Draco groaned but let Renesmee go letting her catch her breath.

"Renesmee, dear." Aro said. "Now, what is that brilliant plan of yours?" Renesmee held out her hand.

"May I?" she asked.

"You shall." Aro said instantly. Renesmee ran her plan through Aro's head slowly getting each detail.

"NOW!" Edward yelled. Jacob and the rest of the pack phased and the vampires began to attack. Wands began to be drawn and the battle began.

Within a minute, half of the Volturi's force were dead and burned thanks to Nessie's brilliant planning. Nessie pretended to try to run into the battle but Draco suddenly stopped her.

He didn't want her to die, she was hoping that Draco would do that. Nessie was taken to the ground by Malfoy trying to protect her from Hermione trying to kill Malfoy.

After another minute Aro started to get suspicious. Aro forcefully took Nessie's hand and saw what she really planed. He was shocked that she chose her family over the most powerful coven in vampire history. He knew he just couldn't win, after all of the perfect planning Renesmee plotted to kill the coven, it was over. He growled. Jacob turned his head toward the scene but then had to dodge Felix's attack.

Aro was furious. He knew there was one thing he had to do now, the only thing he _could _do no. He grabbed Renesmee and pushed Draco into a tree a few meters away, he put one arm around her neck and tilts her head with his hand Renesmee's heart beatted faster, Aro liked the sound wondering what the taste would be like. He was just about to find out.

"STOP!" Draco yelled, Aro's mouth is only a few inches away from Renesmee's neck, his teeth ready to bite and taste the warm human blood. The whole battle suddenly froze as they turned to look at the scene, even Fred and George stopped thier fun of throwing fire balls at Marcus.

Draco is shocked, he ran to Nessie, Jacob did the same. They two raced to see who would get there first to save her but Aro's bodyguards stop them both. Jacob growled.

"What in the hell are you doing Aro!?" Draco yelled still trying to get through the guards. "She betrayed us, this was a trap" Aro told Draco. Draco looked at Nessie in disbelief.

"Tell me it isn't true" and Renesmee smiled.

"I can't do that". Nessie was ready for this to happen though, she had a plan, but Aro saw it, still gripping her hand.

"NO!!" everyone yelled as Aro sank his teeth into Nessie's neck right before he is struck with a spell by a wand. Aro's eyes went blank, then he fell the ground. Everyone turned to see who was the one that killed him… it was Ron who was smiling with glory. The battle began again but much more quicker and much more angrier.

Nessie lay there, shaking with pain and screaming louder than she did when Draco bit her. Draco just stood there smiling. Jake kept his eyes on Nessie even though he and Alec were in a fight. He started running for Nessie, he knew what he has to do. Just as he was about to reach for her, Draco pushed him and the two began fighting. Malfoy tried his best to get his teeth to a part of Jacob's body, so he could poison him too. But Jacob was much faster, he had experience. Once again, he ripped Draco's arm off, not even letting him suffer. He then felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He tried to shake it off, but he realized it was Edward.

"Jacob, that's enough. We'll take care of it, Renesmee needs you… now!" Renesmee's screams reminded him of the pain she was in. Emmett and Jasper gathered the bodies of the Volturi, and started to burn them. Emmett counted them to see if anyone got away. The battle was over, Draco was the only one left. Jacob phased back quickly putting his pants on as he ran toward Renesmee.

Carlisle was standing over her trying to figure out what to do to stop the venom from entering her heart. The only problem was her heart beats just as fast as his does, she had half the time a normal human would have. Jacob knew what he had to do, but it sounded suicide.

He pushed Carlisle aside, took her in his arms and puts his lips to the spot on her neck where Aro bit her and began to suck the poison out himself. The Cullens and all the werewolves gasped. The wizards to paid attention to Renesmee's class gasped as well. Renesmee barely paid attention to what was happening, her vision almost turned black, but she knew what Jacob was doing.

"No Jake… stop…" she whispered. Jacob ignored her taking in more blood, he hated the taste, it was like rust. He would've thrown up, but he kept going. He could've taken Carlisle's offer the rest of the job, but he kept going. He could've listened to Bella's screaming that he was an idiot and that he was going to die… but he kept going. He knew he was going to die, he knew the poison was bad for him… but he chose love over his own life. Draco Malfoy never did a thing like that. Jacob eventually stopped not taking the taste anymore and knowing he took out all the venom.

"Jake!" Seth ran toward him. Jake was coughing and holding his stomach. It hurt, he was dieing.

"Jacob…please…don't…" Renesmee said trying to gain her energy back. She couldn't, her eyes closed, so did Jacob's as he collapsed…

**AN: Crazy huh?! I don't think this is the end… there's still a funeral!... NOT! HA! REview**


	14. Out

**AN: I started to read the 1****st**** Harry Potter now! But I barely have time to read it since I'm trying to write Breaking Eclipse! Also I have homework ect. Enjoy and sorry it's short.**

"Jacob…Jacob…" Jacob was in darkness for so long, he pretty much forgot who he was. What happened to him, he only remembered one thing… Renesmee, the girl he loved to death. Was this death? What ever happened to him, must have killed him then. Did he love her too much? He couldn't let her go. Ever.

"Jacob… Luna, are you sure this works?" he didn't know who's voice it was. Not Renesmee's.

"Well, I haven't tried it before. On animals, yes but only with Professor Lupin and a stray rabbit I found in the forest. Maybe it would work the same way but I can't be sure."

Jacob felt liquid down his throat. Things began to get much more… brighter. His eyes opened slowly, he saw a crowd of people… not people, wizards! He remembered.

"Nessie…" he said tiredly.

Bella came into view.

"Jacob! You're awake! Thank you Luna!"

"No problem." She replied. "At least I know it works."

"Nessie… wh… where's Nessie?"

"She's still sleeping Jacob." Hermione said. He looked at her, she was beside a beautiful body. Breathing thank goodness. But not moving all the same.

"NESSIE!" Jacob was suddenly sitting up, then he went dizzy from getting up too fast. "Why isn't she awake, I thought I saved her." He got up slowly now. No one bothered to tell him to lie back down.

"There was still some venom left in her body. She's not waking up since you passed out a few days ago."

"Days?" he asked. "I thought I would've died in—,"

"We thought so too Jacob." Carlisle said. "I did some surgery to try to get the venom out. It was good that it was mixed with Nessie's blood, it gave us more time since you passed out."

"Why isn't Nessie waking up?"

"We think that she lost too much blood. We had to suck the rest of the venom out but it almost reached her heart."

"Then do a blood transmission!" he shouted.

"We did Jacob. Don't worry." Bella said.

"Where's Draco?" he growled.

"He ran off. Emmett and Jasper are looking for him."

"So he's still alive?" Jacob was almost hopeful.

"Yes. Unless Jasper and Emmett found him."

"Good, I want to kill him myself." Everyone laughed. Jacob played with Nessie's fingers worrying. "Will she be okay?"

"As far as we're aware of, yes." Carlisle said. "We don't know when she'll wake up."

Jacob hovered over her and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered quietly so no one else could hear. Suddenly, Jacob was angry. His hand clenched into a fist and ran out for the back door.

"Jacob what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to find Draco so I can kill him. I'm not waiting for Emmett and Jasper. I want to kill him myself." Jacob eventually phased and began running into the woods.

"I'm going with him." Harry said grabbing his broom stick, before anyone could stop him he was flying trying to find Jacob so he could follow.

**AN: I know it's short but it was the best I could do… for now. I know how it'll end I'm just building here! Review review**


	15. Kill

**AN: SO SORRY!! BAD case of writers block. I just typed this up quickly… NEED IDEAS NOW! **

"JACOB! WAIT UP!" Harry could barely keep up with Jacob even on his broom stick.

Jacob just sped faster, Harry was afraid to lose track of him. Cedric Diggary followed close by.

"Harry!" He called.

"Cedric, I'm going to lose track!" Cedric tossed Harry a ball, that he caught with practice. Harry sped to catch up with Jacob, he searched the whole forest and found the russet brown wolf lying there. Harry landed next to him.

"Jacob…" he was still holding the ball Cedric gave him. He slowly stepped closer to him… he thought he saw a drop of water the size of a base ball drip to the ground. "What is it?"

Jacob stood up and walked to the forest to phase. Even though they were all boys here, he didn't want anyone to see anything. Except Nessie, but as she argued they had to wait until they were married, as much as he wanted to.

When he finally put on his pants, he went back to Harry trying to stand tears. He did for a second then they poured, he couldn't even stand up. He had to lean against a tree for support then slid down the trunk.

"Nessie… I've been going in circles… What if she doesn't wake up! I'm going to lose her—,"

"You're not!" Harry argued.

"You wouldn't know." Jacob's voice cracked as he spoke. "I love Nessie… more than my own life. I can't bear to lose her. Ever. You wouldn't know the feeling Harry."

Harry held up the ball Cedric gave him, not quite sure what it was. When he handed it to Jacob, there was a little puff coming on the inside. Harry knew what it was right away. (**AN: I don't know if something like this is actually in the book… never read them and I haven't seen some of the movies in a while. Just trying to go with the flow here)**

"It's a tele-ball!" Jacob gave him a questioning look. "We can communicate with the others using this."

The smoke turned into a picture that became Carlisle's face.

"Hello Harry." He said.

"Hi Carlisle. Did Renesmee get up yet? Is Jasper and Emmett home?" Carlisle shook his head.

"No. Don't be surprised if you see them though. They're out there some where. I also heard that Draco brought some one with him…" Jacob groaned.

"There's MORE then one?!" Carlisle nodded.

"Alice said he brought Alec…" They heard a high pitched gasp in the back ground.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" They heard Alice squeal.

"WHAT?!" Jacob demanded.

"Carlisle! Give me the ball!" Carlisle did so, Alice's perfect face came into view.

"Jacob, Harry. Draco and Alec have a coven of new born vampires now! It's rapidly growing! Alec already has a mate who goes by _Nicolina_."

"CRAP!" Jacob growled. "How big is it?"

"Well… now it's 10…no, 11 now." Jacob banged his head against the tree he was leaning against.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means another battle Harry. Only more… no, maybe at about the same difficulty as the Volturi."

"That's right. Where are you now anyways?"

"We don't know." Jacob said. "I just… needed to rest for a minute. I wish I didn't have to worry about Nessie."

"She'll be fine Jacob." Alice reassured him.

"How would you know?"

"Trust me, I do." Alice grinned. Then stared into space again. "Well, Em and Jazz are on their way. Let us know where you are when you find out. Don't worry, Renesmee will be fine."

"Thanks." The ball went back to it's clear form and Jacob handed it to Harry. Jacob stood up, Harry turned his head to see Emmett and Jasper.

"I thought we smelt something." Jasper said.

"we found their camp." Emmett grinned. "Planning some kind of attack for our place tomorrow. Of course, Alice should know that by now."

"We better get home." Jasper said.

"… Do we all know what to do when we start? It'll be the same way with the Volturi… minus Renesmee's part. Go for the easy kill." Jasper said. Everyone nodded, Fred and George were grinning widely, throwing more fire balls sounded just as fun as the first time.

They were all dismissed.

"I want to stay here." Jacob whispered to Jasper when everyone except the Cullens left. "I want to protect Nessie from any harm before she wakes up."

"Jacob, we need you more then anyone else on that field. Your pack knows right?"

"Yes, but they can go without me." Jacob argued. "I want to be there when she wakes up. She may during the battle."

"Jacob…" Edward said over hearing his conversation… half from reading his mind. "There… might be…"

"What?" Jacob was worried. Carlisle was in the same room as Renesmee and he called him over. Jacob took her hand when he went inside.

"Jacob… There's only a 75% chance she'll wake up…" he whispered. Jacob froze.

"You mean…"

"Jacob… she's dying… im sorry."

"Is there anything you can do?!"

"Yes… but you wouldn't like it."

"LIKE WHAT?!" Carlisle took a deep breath before answering.

"Changing her…" he whispered so quietly, Jacob could barely hear it.

"I don't consider that an option Carlisle."

"Neither do I. But still, there's a better chance she'll live." Jacob was suddenly angry.

"The other way is to kill Draco, but he's the fastest vampire I've ever seen! Possibly faster then you!"

"I'll fight then… as long as _I_ get to kill Draco."

**AN: Any ideas? Thought of this one myself… kinda boring if u ask me… review review! (should Nessie wake up because of Draco's death or because of something Draco has and… (this is my cousin's idea… not mine) almost rapes Nessie…**


End file.
